EP 0 940 295 B1 discloses an apparatus for controlling electronic devices in a vehicle, in which apparatus at least two menus which are different from one another can optionally be displayed on a display unit. When the display is switched from the first to the second menu, the display of the first menu is gradually broken up and in an inversely proportional fashion at the same time the display of the second menu is gradually built up in parallel with this so that while the second menu is appearing, parts of the first menu still remain visible. There is thus a complete changeover from one menu image to a second menu image, i.e. after the appearance of the second menu image an operator must redirect his concentration in order to take in its contents. However, in particular when driving vehicles such as motor vehicles and sailing boats or sports craft, the operator only has a short time to take in newly built-up menu images or operator control displays since he has to concentrate mainly on the task of driving.